1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a quick change gear box for a hardware drilling machine according to the features for claim 1.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hardware drilling machines have a wide range of uses in the cabinet/furniture industry. They are used not only as drilling machines to produce the dowel holes in drawers, cabinet components and similar items, but also as milling and boring machines to produce the recesses to install hinges or other hardware.
A primary goal in small batch productions is to utilize a hardware drilling machine for various purposes. Therefore, the hardware drilling machine must have the smallest possible setup time and must be adaptable for a wide range of different working tasks.
In the DE-GM 89 05 347.8 a hardware drilling machine is submitted which has a holding plate with a flange-mounted motor which is vertically movable on a column. A rotary disk is placed under the holding plate which has gears with various working tools on its circumference. According to the requirements of the operations to be carried out, the corresponding tools with the rotary disk shall swing horizontally and engage with the motor's input gear. Consequently, all required tools for the required operating cycles are provided on the rotary disk and shall be turned into place, to be operated, one after the other, as needed.
In order to make a row of bore holes and recesses in wood- or plastic material components simultaneously, it is also known, to equip the rotary disk with various operation stops, which will be turned into operation by means of a single motor. With a single operating cycle, a multiple number of bore holes can be made in preselected distances between notches; whereby, an efficient and fast speed of operation is achieved.
Frequently though, there are only minor modifications to be made with the operation stops in order to adapt another cabinet carcass production in a cabinet shop or with a small batch production series. To be more cost effective it is therefore, desirable to adapt an existing operation stop to the modified requirements with as little handling as possible.
The purpose of the innovation is to further develop a hardware drilling machine so that a quick reset to another bore pattern is possible.